You Are Not Alone - SEQUEL WE BROKE UP
by dyoreo12
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita mengenai Haechan yang sedih karena rumornya dan Mark Lee yang selalu berada disampingnya untuk menghibur atau sekedar menemani beruang manisnya. [MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN/YAOI/ONESHOOT/MARK/HAECHAN/NCT]


**Title : You Are Not Alone**

 **Cast**

 **\- Lee Haechan / Lee Donghyuck**

 **\- Mark Lee**

 **Other Cast**

 **\- NCT Members**

 **Genre**

 **\- Romance**

 **\- Sad**

 **\- Drama**

 **Summary : Aku pikir, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik di hadapan para fans tapi ternyata apa? Ketika aku mendapat rumor buruk mereka langsung meninggalkan aku dan memandangku buruk seperti itu.. Hyung apa aku keluar saja ya dari sini? Aku tidak mau membuat nama NCT menjadi jelek gara-gara aku.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **SEQUEL OF WE BROKE UP**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSS**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini member 127 maupun Dream tidak ada jadwal sehingga mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dorm mereka. Sama seperti Haechan yang lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya di tempat tidur sambil menunggu Mark pulang sekolah. Anak itu menjelajahi internet dengan mencari berita-berita tentang NCT, Mark, ataupun dirinya.

Setelah selesai mencari tentang NCT dia segera beralih mencari artikel-artikel tentang hyung kesayangannya itu, dan ternyata benar saja banyak artikel langsung bermunculan apalagi tentang babak final High School Rapper yang baru saja selesai. Dia melihat artikel tentang Mark yang berduet dengan Seulgi mendapat banyak respon positif dan bahkan tidak sedikit yang mulai menjadi shipper mereka.

Haechan merenggut melihat komentar yang mengatakan kalau Mark dan Seulgi itu cocok, yah.. Haechan akui sih memang Seulgi noona itu kan cantik, jago rapp, tubuhnya bagus, dan punya banyak fans. Sedangkan dia apa? Ah sudahlah Haechan jadi merasa malas kalau memikirkan itu. Dia kembali membuka artikel lain yang kini ada sangkut pautnya dengan wajah tegangnya sebelum Mark tampil di final.

Haechan meringis melihat ekspresinya di foto yang sungguh tidak ada senyum-senyumnya sama sekali.. Tapi ia akui sih kalau memang waktu itu kan dia tegang setengah mati karena takut Mark lupa lirik karena saking nervous nya namun akhirnya dia bisa bernapas lega saat Mark sudah selesai tampil, dia tersenyum bangga pada Mark hyung nya saat itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Haechan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkap sosok Mark sudah berada di dalam kamar dengan tas sekolah yang masih ada di bahunya.

"Sudah pulang?" Haechan menyimpan ponselnya dan menatap Mark yang kini sudah menaruh tas sekolahnya lalu duduk dihadapannya.

Mark mengangguk, "Sudah makan?"

Haechan menggeleng, "Belum lapar." Balasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Mark mendengus dan mencubit pipi kanan Haechan, "Kau menungguku iya kan..."

"Memang kapan aku menunggu hyung? Aku kalau lapar ya makan kalau belum ya tidak makan.. Tidak tergantung hyung tuh.."

"Ck.. Banyak alasan kau itu.."

"Baru tahu ya?"

Mark kembali mencubit pipi Haechan membuat pria itu memukul bahunya, "Appo Haechan.."

"Aku juga sakit tahu kau cubit begitu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi.." Mark mengacak rambutnya, "Kau manis sih.."

Haechan memutar kedua bola matanya malas kalau Mark sudah mulai menggombal padanya, dia menarik-narik blazer kuning milik Mark.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Mark heran.

"Mau minta cium.." Balas Haechan dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Mark.

"Jangan bercanda."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Serius.."

"Tidak mau, kalau Taeyong hyung lihat nanti aku lagi yang kena."

"Tapi kan Taeyong hyung tidak ada di dorm sekarang.."

Mark menggeram dalam hatinya, kenapa sih Haechan harus minta cium segala? Sejujurnya dia juga mau mau saja mencium bibir manis itu tapi kan dia tidak mau kalau nanti ketahuan sama kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Kalau ketahuan sama Johnny hyung, Taeil hyung, atau Doyoung hyung sih dia masih tenang tapi kalau Taeyong hyung sudah tahu bisa mati dia diceramahi panjang kali lebar oleh leadernya itu.

"Benar? Kau mau kucium?" Tanya Mark memastikan.

Haechan menggeleng dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Tidak mau deh, mood ku sudah hilang.." Balas Haechan.

Mark mendengus, dia sudah tahu kalau Haechan pasti mau mengerjainya saja tapi dia juga tidak akan menolak kalau itu serius, "Ya sudah kita makan saja.."

Haechan dengan bersemangat pun mengikuti langkah Mark kearah dapur yang ternyata Doyoung serta Winwin sedang ada disana.

"Yang sudah balikan.. Nempel terus.." Sindir Doyoung melihat Mark dan Haechan kemana-kemana berdua terus, apalagi setelah insiden marahan itu mereka malah semakin menempel saja.

"Kemarin hyung bilang supaya aku dekat lagi kan dengan Mark hyung? Sekarang giliran sudah dekat hyung sindir terus, mau hyung itu aku bagaimana?" Balas Haechan yang sudah duduk bersama Mark serta Winwin di meja makan.

Doyoung menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk lalu memberikannya pada Mark, "Yah.. Terserah saja deh.. Yang penting aku tidak mau kalian bertengkar lagi, aku setres waktu mendengar kalian teriak-teriak waktu itu." Doyoung menatap Mark dan Haechan bergantian, "Aku juga sudah lihat NCT Life Mini The Series yang baru diupload.. Apa-apaan itu bilang saranghae didepan umum?" Protesnya.

Winwin hanya tertawa karena dia juga sudah melihatnya, "Tapi aku senang kalian berdua bisa seperti ini lagi.."

"Doyoung hyung bisa tidak kau itu seperti Winwin gege saja? Selalu mendukung ku dan bukan protes ini itu.."

"Kalau tidak bisa, mau apa kau?" Tantang Doyoung yang sudah duduk dihadapan Haechan.

Haechan mendengus, mau marah juga dia tidak bisa karena masih menghormati Doyoung sebagai kakaknya, jadi karena Doyoung tahu dia sudah menang di perdebatan ini dia tertawa bahagia.

"Aku mengalah bukan karena aku takut, tapi karena aku masih menghormatimu sebagai seorang kakak, ingat itu!"

Mark yang hanya diam memperhatikan mereka akhirnya buka suara, "Bisakah kalian diam? Aku ini sedang makan."

"TIDAK BISA." Jawab Doyoung dan Haechan bersamaan.

* * *

 **YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

Mark menatap layar ponselnya dan sesekali menggesernya kearah bawah, hari ini dia tidak ada tugas untuk sekolah jadi dia bisa bersantai semalaman. Tiba-tiba mata Mark menangkap sebuah artikel yang terdapat nama Haechan disana, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika sudah membaca seluruh berita mengenai kekasihnya itu, Mark benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan yang membuat berita ini. Mana mungkin kan Haechan berkencan dengan seorang sasaeng fans disaat Haechan masih menjadi pacarnya, lagipula kekasihnya itu kan tidak suka dengan sasaeng fans mana mungkin bisa berkencan, tapi adu mulut sih bisa saja.

Begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka Mark segera menutup web tadi dan berpura-pura membuka kakaotalk nya yang memang sudah terdapat beberapa notif dari grup Gangseo teamnya.

Haechan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil membuka ponselnya namun Mark segera merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Haechan, dia tidak mau kalau Haechan sampai tahu tentang rumor aneh itu karena anak itu nanti pasti akan memikirkannya.

"Ya!" Seru Haechan, dia menatap Mark dengan tajam, "Kau cari masalah denganku?"

Mark tidak menjawab dan mematikan ponsel Haechan lalu kembali memberikannya pada Haechan, "Ini kukembalikan, tapi kau harus janji jangan menghidupkan ponselmu sampai dua hari kedepan."

Haechan mengernyit bingung, kenapa sih Mark itu? Kenapa jadi tidak boleh menghidupkan ponsel? Memang apalagi yang akan dia lakukan kalau tidak main ponsel di ponselnya? Dia itu kan sedang cuti sekolah jadi apa salahnya main ponsel?

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa.." Balas Mark cepat, dia menaruh ponsel miliknya sendiri di meja nakas dan berjalan ke arah Haechan untuk mengeringkan rambut anak itu.

Haechan menatap Mark yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Aku tidak mau menurutimu kalau kau tidak memberikanku alasan yang jelas." Putusnya.

"Kau itu harus menurut sayang.." Mark mengecup puncak kepala Haechan sebelum menaruh handuk yang ia gunakan tadi ke tempat baju kotor.

"Iya aku mau menurut padamu, tapi kalau kau seperti ini aku malah jadi penasaran.." Rengek Haechan pada Mark.

Mark menghela napasnya sebelum kembali menghampiri Haechan dan kali ini duduk disampingnya, dia menata rambut anak itu dengan tangannya tapi Haechan menepis tangannya pelan.

"Hyung.. Aku serius ya.." Ucap Haechan.

"Aku juga serius sayang.."

Haechan menatap Mark jengah, dia tidak suka Mark yang seperti ini. Jadi Haechan mengambil ponsel Mark yang tergeletak di meja nakas di antara tempat mereka dan membuka history terakhir dari browser Mark setelah berhasil memenangkan perebutan ponsel itu antara Mark dengan dia. Matanya membulat begitu membaca judul artikel yang ada disana, dia membaca artikel itu dari atas sampai bawah dan setelahnya memberikan ponsel itu pada Mark.

Mark membawa Haechan kedalam pelukannya, "Tidak apa, itu kan hanya rumor.." Hibur Mark sembari mengelus rambut Haechan.

Haechan mendorong Mark menjauhi tubuhnya, "Aku baik hyung.. Tapi tidak dengan fans ku.." Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah biasa mendapat berita seperti itu jadi tidak apa, tapi fans ku pasti sakit sekali mendengarnya.. Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?"

Mark tidak menjawab pertanyaan Haechan tetapi kembali memeluk Haechan dengan lebih erat dari sebelumnya, Mark tahu Haechan itu hanya sedang pura-pura kuat didepannya. Mark tahu kalau didalam hatinya Haechan sedih sekali. Dan Mark juga tahu kalau Haechan benar-benar menyayangi semua fansnya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

" _Aku pikir, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik di hadapan para fans tapi ternyata apa? Ketika aku mendapat rumor buruk mereka langsung meninggalkan aku dan memandangku buruk seperti itu.. Hyung apa aku keluar saja ya dari sini? Aku tidak mau membuat nama NCT menjadi jelek gara-gara aku._ " Ucap Haechan yang sedikit teredam karena bahu Mark.

"Kenapa jadi bicara begitu?" Protes Mark tidak mengerti, "Kita tidur saja ya.."

Haechan mengangguk menyetujui, dia segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya kemudian Mark menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada dan tidak lupa Mark mencium kening Haechan cukup lama sebelum ia pergi kekasurnya sendiri untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya juga.

* * *

 **YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Haechan menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi terus terjatuh dari kedua matanya, dia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar lagi. Sekarang dia berada di beranda dorm 127 sendirian, tadi saat Mark sudah terlelap Haechan keluar dari kamar pelan-pelan dan pergi ke beranda untuk menumpahkan semua rasa sedihnya disana.

Haechan tidak pernah mau terlihat lemah didepan Mark, dia itu paling anti menangis didepan Mark kecuali saat kemenangan pertama Dream di The Show. Haechan bukannya tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya didepan Mark, tapi Haechan hanya tidak ingin menambah pikiran Mark. Haechan tahu Mark sayang dan peduli padanya, bahkan Haechan yakin 100% kalau Mark akan dengan sukarela nya mengorbankan segala waktunya untuk memikirkan jalan keluar masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini. Tapi Haechan tidak mau melakukan itu, menurutnya sudah cukup Mark selalu berada di sampingnya dan karena itu dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan segala masalahnya sendiri.

Haechan menegang begitu merasakan ada selimut hangat yang melingkupi punggungnya serta kedua lengan yang sudah melingkar di perutnya, Haechan segera menghapus air matanya dan berdeham pelan untuk menormalkan suaranya.

"Mark hyung kenapa kesini?" Tanya Haechan, dia bisa tahu itu Mark karena wangi tubuh Mark yang sudah lama menjadi candunya.

Mark menumpukan dagunya di bahu Haechan, "Harusnya aku yang tanya.. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Hanya panas saja dikamar, jadi aku keluar untuk menghirup udara.."

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau kau panas kau bisa buka jendelanya.."

"Aku tidak mau nanti hyung sakit."

Mark mendengus mendengar semua kebohongan yang keluar dari mulut Haechan, "Berhenti berbohong Lee Donghyuck.."

"Berbohong apa?" Tanya Haechan pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Mark membalikan badan Haechan menjadi menghadapnya, dia menatap mata Haechan serius, "Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang padaku? Aku kan sudah bilang beratus kali kalau kau memang ingin menangis didepanku menangis saja, kenapa kau masih senang menangis sendirian? Apa kau tidak mengaggapku ada Donghyuck-ah?"

"Bukan Mark.. Aku mana mungkin tidak menganggapmu.."

"Lalu kenapa?" Tuntut Mark.

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya menyesal, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kepikiran saja.." Lirih Haechan.

Mark menghela napasnya, ia kembali mendengar jawaban konyol itu.

"Hei.. Dengar aku ya.." Mark mengangkat wajah Haechan dan mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya, "Aku itu kan kekasihmu, jadi kapanpun dan dimanapun.. Aku itu pasti memikirkanmu jadi bukan hanya karena kau punya masalah saja baru aku memikirkanmu.. Dan asal kau tahu ya, kau itu sesungguhnya hampir memenuhi setiap ruang yang ada di otak ku jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu.."

Haechan merasakan kedua pipinya memanas karena ucapan Mark barusan, tuh kan.. Mark itu sekalinya manis, manis sekali sampai kalau dia tidak ingat Mark masih ada didepannya mungkin sudah pingsan daritadi.

"Aku tahu kau sayang dengan fans mu bahkan sampai menangis gara-gara itu, tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa bukan hanya fans mu yang sedih, tapi aku juga sedih karena melihatmu terluka.. Maka dari itu kau harus tetap tersenyum untuk semua orang karena ingatlah namamu itu kan Haechan yang berarti secerah matahari, jadi kau harus bisa tetap tersenyum dan menerangi hati fans-fansmu juga aku.."

Haechan mengulum senyum terbaiknya untuk kekasihnya dan memeluk Mark erat sekali, "Aku sayang sekali denganmu Mark.."

Mark mengangguk, "Kau harus ingat kalau kau itu tidak sendiri disini."

"Iya Mark hyung kesayanganku.."

"Sudah.. Kita harus tidur sekarang karena besok kita harus berangkat ke Vietnam."

Haechan menahan lengan Mark yang hendak mengajaknya kembali ke kamar untuk tidur, "Aku mau disini sebentar lagi.."

"Haechan-ah.."

"Ah hyung..." Rengek Haechan membuat Mark mau tidak mau mengikuti kemauan anak itu, dia kembali membalikan tubuh Haechan ke arah beranda dan memeluknya lagi dari belakang.

"Padahal tidak ada bintang.. Kenapa kau masih mau disini?"

"Ada bintang kok.." Jawab Haechan cepat membuat Mark bingung.

"Mana? Aku tidak lihat satupun.." Mark mengeratkan pelukannya karena angin malam yang semakin dingin, "Langitnya gelap Haechan-ah.."

"Bintangnya itu yang sedang memelukku saat ini tahu.."

Mark mengernyit, "Huh..?" Dia menatap Haechan, "Maksudmu aku..?"

"Iya.. Buatku hyung itu selalu jadi bintang dimataku, makanya walaupun di Seoul jarang sekali ada bintang aku tidak kecewa karena kan aku punya bintang yang jauh lebih bersinar dari bintang lainnya.." Haechan terkekeh, "Dan bintang itu milikku.."

Mark mengecup pipi Haechan gemas, "Aigo.. Manis sekali.."

"Aku kan memang manis hyung.." Ucap Haechan percaya diri.

Mark mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut untuk Haechan yang masih saja betah menatap langit malam yang gelap. Angin kembali berhembus menerpa mereka berdua sampai membuat Mark yang tidak tahan dingin itu bersin.

"Omo hyung.." Haechan memegang pipi kanan Mark yang sudah terasa dingin, "Maaf hyung.. Hyung dingin ya?"

"Sedikit.."

"Ya sudah kita masuk saja sekarang.."

"Memang kau sudah puas berada disini?"

"Aku lebih mementingkan kondisimu.." Haechan menarik lengan Mark ke dalam dorm dan segera masuk ke kamar mereka.

Mark ingin tidur di tempatnya setelah menyelimuti Haechan namun anak itu kembali menahan lengannya membuat Mark menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Aku mau tidur sama hyung.."

Dan Mark tentu tidak menolaknya, dia segera tidur dikasur Haechan kemudian membenarkan letak selimut mereka sebelum ia memejamkan matanya. Haechan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Mark untuk memeluk kekasihnya serta dia juga memposisikan kepalanya di depan dada pria Kanada itu agar dapat mendengarkan dentak jantung Mark yang beraturan sebagai pengantar tidurnya agar dapat membuatnya lebih cepat terlelap.

Mark juga memposisikan lengannya di pinggang Haechan dan setelahnya mereka berdua terlelap ke dalam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

 **YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

"Hyung..."

Mark yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dia bawa ke Vietnam mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Haechan sejenak sebelum memberikan gumaman singkatnya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi fans ku di bandara? Tapi.. Apa ada ya fans ku yang masih mau datang ke bandara? Kan aku su-"

"Haechan-ah.. Berhenti bicara seperti itu, kau sendiri sudah lihat kan di social media kalau para fans mendukungmu.. Jangan berbicara seolah kau kehilangan semua fans mu Haechan-ah."

"Tapi kan.."

Mark menarik zipper tasnya dan menaruh nya ke lantai kemudian menarik Haechan untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Kemana kepercayaan dirimu? Yang paling penting sekarang adalah fans yang masih berada di sampingmu dan masih percaya padamu, kau harus menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja.. Tidak usah pikirkan mereka yang meninggalkanmu, arraseo?"

Haechan mengangguk patuh, membuat Mark jadi gemas sendiri padanya, jarang-jarang kan Haechan itu mendengarkan kata-katanya.

 _Tok Tok_

"Mark.. Haechan.. Ini aku Taeyong."

"Masuk hyung.." Sahut Mark.

Taeyong membuka pintu kamar dan menatap maknae NCT 127 yang sedang menatapnya juga, "Donghyuck-ah, kemari sebentar.."

Haechan melirik Mark sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti leadernya itu keluar kamar, Taeyong mengajak Haechan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang kebetulan kosong karena Taeil sedang mandi. Haechan duduk di tepi kasur Taeil dan Taeyong duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sulit sejak kemarin.." Taeyong membuka pembicaraan, "Tapi aku juga pernah berada di posisimu dan kuharap kau tetap bisa tersenyum nanti saat dibandara." Lanjutnya.

Haechan tersenyum, "Iya hyung.. Aku juga.." Haechan menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan, "Minta maaf pada hyung.."

"Maaf? Kenapa?"

"Nama hyung juga ada di artikel itu kan? Tapi sungguh aku tidak seperti itu hyung.."

Taeyong terkekeh, "Iya aku tahu.. Makanya tidak usah dipikirkan rumor seperti itu lagi, bersenang-senanglah di Vietnam.. Oke?"

"Oke hyung.."

* * *

 **YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

Para member 127 sudah tiba di bandara dan segera berjalan kedalam bandara tentunya disertai oleh beberapa flash dari kamera para fans yang sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi. Haechan menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan bersama kakak-kakaknya walaupun sesekali ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat para fans yang ada disana. Dia bahkan bisa tersenyum kecil begitu melihat masih ada beberapa fansite nya yang datang ke bandara.

Begitu memasuki pesawat dia melepas topinya dan menghela napas lega, setidaknya tadi sudah ia lewati dengan cukup baik jadi ia harap para fans tidak khawatir lagi dengannya. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan, berarti acara High School Rapper episode terakhir sedang tayang. Dia melirik Mark yang duduk diseberangnya bersama Johnny hyung. Dia merasa bangga kalau mengingat penampilan Mark kemarin. Walaupun Mark tidak menang, tapi Haechan tahu bahwa itu yang terbaik yang bisa Mark lakukan diatas panggung di tengah jadwal NCT yang masih cukup padat kemarin.

Sejujurnya Haechan juga merasa gugup saat mendengarkan komentar para rapper senior disana. Walaupun Haechan sudah sering menonton nya di dorm tapi tetap saja mendengar komentar dari para senior secara live itu jauh berkali kali lipat lebih menegangkan daripada menonton di televisi, apalagi saat mendengar komentar Swing sunbaenim.

Haechan tersenyum sendiri mengingat komentar para rapper senior yang memberikan tanggapan positif untuk Mark walaupun kekasihnya itu tidak menang. Setidaknya para rapper senior disana tidak akan terlalu memandang rendah rapper idol lagi bukan?

Pesawat sudah lepas landas dan mereka akan sampai besok pagi di Vietnam jadi Haechan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan cara tidur.

Mark yang duduk bersebrangan dari Haechan menghela napasnya begitu melihat anak itu baik-baik saja, bahkan anak itu sudah terlihat terlelap di kursinya.

"Haechan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Johnny yang duduk disampingnya.

Mark menggangguk, "Aku pikir begitu.."

"Kau pasti marah Haechan diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Bukan marah lagi.." Mark mendengus, "Rasanya aku ingin mendatangi orang yang menyebarkan berita itu dan memberitahunya untuk tidak bermain-main denganku."

Johnny tertawa, "Oh.. Mark Lee.. boyfriend goals hahahahaha.."

"Ah hyung..."

"Okay.. I will stop, tapi aku serius bertanya, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada orang itu kalau masih bermain-main denganmu?"

"Apa ya.." Mark mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Belum kepikiran kalau sekarang."

"Ck.. Dasar kau ini.."

Dan Mark hanya terkekeh pelan, "Hehe.."

* * *

 **YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

"Gugup?"

Haechan menangkap botol air mineral yang dilemparkan padanya, Haechan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Jaehyun yang melemparkan botol itu padanya, "Sedikit.."

"Aku jamin fanchant untukmu paling kencang nanti.." Jaehyun menepuk bahunya, "Jangan khawatir.. Nikmati saja penampilannya."

"Iya hyung.."

Seorang staff lalu masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu NCT 127 untuk memberi tahu kalau sudah saatnya mereka ke panggung. Para member pun segera berjalan menuju stage tak terkecuali Haechan, walaupun dia masih sedikit gugup tapi dia harus bisa bersikap profesional didepan para fans yang masih berada di sampingnya dan percaya padanya.

Penampilan 127 berlangsung cukup memukau seperti biasanya.. Tapi teriakan fanchant fans terdengar lebih kencang hari ini dan itu membuat 127 menjadi lebih bersemangat lagi, Haechan juga merasa kalau fanchant untuknya hari ini lebih kencang dari biasanya, bahkan saat dia melakukan perkenalan diri. Hal itupun membuat Haechan lebih percaya diri untuk membawakan lagu-lagu selanjutnya.

Setelah penampilan 127 selesai, para member kembali ke ruang tunggu untuk bersiap-siap ke bandara untuk melakukan penerbangan menuju Korea. Haechan yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan sebagai adik yang baik dia juga membantu Winwin yang membereskan barangnya disampingnya juga.

"Gomawo Haechan.."

"Sama-sama gege.."

"Apa barang kalian sudah semua? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal ya." Peringat sang leader kepada para member.

"Bukannya hyung yang suka meninggalkan sesuatu?" Tanya Doyoung membuatnya mendapatkan death glare dari Taeyong.

"Doyoung memang benar." Sahut Yuta.

Jaehyun juga ikut mengangguk, "Aku harus setuju akan hal itu."

Taeyong menatap Winwin serta Johnny untuk meminta pembelaan tapi kedua member itu hanya tertawa saja membuat Taeyong mendengus sebal, kalau meminta Mark membelanya tentu tidak ada harapan jadi member terakhir yang bisa membelanya hanya sang maknae.

"Hyung.. Akui sajalah.." Ujar Haechan setelah ditatap oleh Taeyong dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Yah.. Kalian menang.. Puas?"

Seluruh member NCT dan para staff yang ada di ruang tunggu tersebut tertawa melihat leader mereka yang baru saja dibully itu. Manager 127 masuk ke ruang tunggu dan mengatakan kepada para member untuk segera menuju van agar tidak terlambat ke bandara.

Seluruh member pun menuruti kata manager hyung mereka dan segera berjalan menuju van, mereka sempat melambaikan tangan mereka pada fans yang masih menunggu di luar venue, Haechan yang mendengar beberapa fans meneriaki namanya pun menundukkan kepalanya sopan pada fansnya tersebut.

"Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berada disini tapi sayang kita sudah harus pulang.." Ujar Jaehyun yang baru menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi van.

Doyoung yang duduk disampingnya mengangguk, "Benar.. Aku juga masih ingin di Vietnam lebih lama.."

Manager mereka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yah.. Jung Jaehyun kau lupa kalau kau masih punya jadwal radio bersama Johnny? Dan kau Doyoung kalau kau mau lebih lama disini ya sudah turun saja dari van dan pulang sendiri nanti.." Ujarnya sewot.

Doyoung mencebikan bibirnya, "Hyung jahat sekali menyuruhku turun disini.. Nanti kalau ada yang menculikku bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang mau menculik orang cerewet sepertimu hyung.." Celetuk Mark begitu saja.

"Yah!" Serunya tidak terima, "Sejak kapan kau jadi kejam seperti ini?"

Jaehyun meringgis, "Sudah.. Sudah.. Hyung aku kan hanya bercanda dan kau Doyoung-ie lebih baik kau segera tutup mulut cerewetmu itu."

Selanjutnya keadaan van didominasi oleh kesunyian, para staff dan manager mereka memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dengan tidur, beberapa member lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dari earphone mereka, dan beberapa lagi memilih untuk melihat jalanan Vietnam yang cukup ramai.

Mark yang sedang menikmati melihat jalanan di Vietnam berjengit kaget merasakan bahu kirinya terasa berat, namun sedetik kemudian dia hanya mengulum senyumnya karena ternyata Haechan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kirinya.

"Lelah?" Tanya nya pada Haechan.

Kepala itu mengangguk kecil di bahunya, kedua lengan Haechan juga sudah melingkar di lengan kiri Mark dan memeluk lengan itu erat, "Hyung..."

"Hm..?"

"Aku senang hari ini."

"Arra.." Tangan kanan Mark yang menganggur terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Haechan lembut, "Benar kan kataku.. Masih banyak fans yang percaya padamu."

"Iya.." Haechan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mark sehingga jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat sampai hidung mereka saja hampir bersentuhan, "Terima kasih hyung.."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya.. Hyung selalu memperhatikan aku sejak aku di bandara kemarin sampai saat penampilan tadi, walaupun hyung tidak menunjukkan secara langsung tapi aku tahu kalau hyung selalu memperhatikan aku dan menjagaku.. Terima kasih Mark hyung.."

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Haechan untuk mempertemukan bibir manis itu dengan bibirnya. Haechan memejamkan matanya saat Mark menggerakan bibirnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kiri Mark. Beberapa menit kemudian Mark pun menyudahi ciuman manisnya dengan Haechan dan mengusap bibir Haechan yang sedikit basah itu.

Haechan membuka matanya perlahan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk kekasihnya membuat Mark kembali mencuri satu kecupan singkat

dari bibirnya.

"I love you.." Lirih Mark.

Haechan tersenyum malu mendengar Mark mengatakan hal semanis itu padanya, karena memang Mark jarang sekali mengatakan cinta padanya.

"I love you too Mark hyung.."

"Tetaplah tersenyum dan berbahagia karena hanya itu yang aku butuhkan darimu.." Ujar pria Kanada tersebut diakhiri dengan senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang kekasih.

"Arraseo.."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sebenernya mau post ff ini udh dr kmrn cm belom sempet dan bru sempetnya hr ini.. Gatau feel ny msh dpt apa engga tp semoga msh dapet feel nya soalnya dr kmrn blm liat senyum Haechan lgi kan...**

 **Aku juga masih nunggu senyum nya Haechan + update dia di vyrl, kangen Haechan benerannn tpi liat nct life mini game kmrn udh seneng bgt apalagi Mark milih dia kan buat jadi partner hehe**

 **Udah cuma mau ngomong gtu aja.. Semoga kalian suka sm ff ini + bisa kasih review okay?**

 **Annyeongg~**


End file.
